The present invention relates to an actuation device for a Venetian blind or the like arranged inside a double-glazing unit.
Venetian blinds or the like arranged inside a double-glazing unit with magnet-type actuation means are already known, wherein the blind is accommodated in the hermetic interspace formed between the two glazed surfaces of the double-glazing unit and is actuated, as regards the adjustment of the packing and/or inclination of its slats, by means of a magnetic coupling, through one of the glazed surfaces, between a first internal magnet, which is directly connected to respective actuation systems, and a second external magnet.
The internal mechanical devices are constructed so that they are actuated by means of a straight-line translatory motion of the magnets.
In home installations, actuation is mostly manual: the user moves the second magnet in a straight line along the border of the double-glazing unit inside which the first magnet is arranged.
There are vertically-arranged actuations and actuations which are mostly adapted only to adjust the inclination of the slats of the double-glazing unit which are arranged on the horizontal upper border, mainly due to aesthetic impact concerns, and are therefore not particularly handy, especially for short people.